What's a Movie?
by 54321tweet
Summary: Hey guys VERY FIRST fanfic so if horrible please understand! anyway hiccup has just been chosen to kill the nightmare, but before he can leave a white light blinds him and the village to a room where they are forced to watch a movie about hiccup's life and how he befriended and trained toothless. Rated K just for precaution
1. Chapter 1

**_A.N: Hi all_**

**_listen this is my very first shot at writing fanfic so if it's bad please no hat i already no it's bad. and it's also my first time publishing anything on this website so if i stuff it up please excuse my mistakes and other horrible thingys._**

**_WARNING- i do not know if i can publish everyday like most people but i swear on hiccups life (because we all know we can't let hime die) i WILL finish this story! and not leave it abandoned._**

**_ps. if you have any ideas on what i should write in the upcoming chapters than PLEASE say, i have a feeling i'm gonna need a hand :)_**

* * *

><p><em>oh no, this is bad, so very very bad!<em>

hiccup was in a bit of a crisis here, because as of 30 seconds ago he was chosen to kill the monstrous nightmare in front of the entire village!

_no, i can't do it, nope, not a chance in the entire world am i going to do it! may be i could leave? YES! it's perfect! leave everyone and everything i know and save toothless, it's brilliant! now all i have to do is-_

hiccup's thoughts were interrupted when a blinding white light shone from above the killing arena and blinded the cheering crowd (apart from astrid of course) and then everything went black.

when the lights came on after a minute, the village of berk were in a huge room with 8 rows of chairs at the back and beanbags and lounge chairs at the front of the room near a white screen.

"WHERE ARE WE! I DEMAND TO KNOW!" stoic's voice echoed across the room, making many of the vikings wince at the anger and fury in his voice.

"ummm dad? i don't exactly think that's the best idea" hiccup stated who was standing to the left of his father.

"oh and why not?" stoick questioned with a glare to his only son.

"well it's not the best idea because you have no power nor control on anything because i'm in charge" a voice replied, many of the vikings reached for their weapons, but to everyone's surprise they were missing.

"oh i'm sorry, did you want your dangerous weapons? well unfortunately no weapons are allowed in this room unless i say or trust the person with the weapon" the voice said, hiccup smiled at the dumbstruck faces of the vikings.

"well what are you smiling about hiccup?" the voice asked, hiccup's smile dropped as all the vikings turned towards the gangly teen.

"ummmm n-nothing, n-nope not smiling. he he" he stuttered, the voice slightly chuckled, "if you say so" the voice replied in a singsong voice.

"EXCUSE ME! I WANT TO KNOW WHERE ME AND MY VILLAGE ARE!? AND WHO YOU ARE?!" Stoick yelled again.

"shesh someone's pushy, first of all it's my village and I, second, i'm lucky (nickname) you humble host for this evening" as the voice was speaking a girl with brown hair in a high ponytail came out from behind the screen, wearing a black top, blue jeans and brown ugg boots. " now as to where you are,you're in the theater were today we're going to watch a movie" lucky then walked up to a huge brown door with silver doorknobs that had a dragon engraved in each one, "now before i explain what it's going to be about i have a few other guests that need to be invited." with that she grabbed one of the door knobs and turned it while pushing the door open, inside was THE DRAGONS!

The vikings screamed and started to run to the open door, upon hearing the war cries of the vikings the dragons charged at the vikings.

"STOP!" lucky yelled, as she yelled blue lightning came from her hands producing a force field infront of the dragons and the vikings, making them get electrecuted when they touched it.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!? ARE YOU TRYING TO KILLS US WITCH?!" stoic boomed at the front of the angry mob of vikings.

"actually, i'm letting them come in becuase they need to see this as much as you do!" she said,

"now how about you all do something called SHUTTING UP AND FINDING A SEAT!" she yelled while her eyes turned a electric blue.

the vikings and dragons backed up after seeing her eyes and the force field grow brighter in colour, they each one-by-one took a seat with stoic and the adults at the back on the seats, the older dragons behind the seats and the younger dragons and teens at the front on the floor of the theatre.

_wait, where's toothless? _hiccup thought as he scanned both crowds for his night fury brother.

"now as you all know someone in your village has been gaining more of a positive status over the past few weeks" lucky began looking in hiccups direction which was near the corner of the room away from the group of vikings and closer to the dragons which were closer to the front of the room,lucky for hiccup no one noticed.

_why would they notice? wait, better question, WHY would they care? _hiccup thought grimly to himself.

"But haven't any of you wondered why and how he got good?" lucky asked the vikings, they all nodded and all glanced at hiccup who was now slightly paler than usual. "well there is actually a deeper story and reason as to why he is good, now during this movie the war between dragons and vikings are going to end but-" lucky was cut short of her explination because of an uproar of cheers from both vikings and dragons.

"WAIT!" Lucky yelled, everyone quietened down after another minute of celebration.

"you didn't let me finish, how the war stops is a different story." the vikings and dragons gave her a confused a stare.

"oh for the love of-" lucky mumbled as she moved from the white screen to the middle of the room.

"it stops because of a viking and dragon working TOGETHER" lucky explained.

the vikings gasped and started yelling to banish ANYONE who even thought about working with dragons, the dragons were growling lightly thinking about how NO viking could ever work with a dragon, but some of the dragons were curious as to who and why someone would work with a dragon?"But dragons and vikings, i think i've said enough. don't want to spoil the movie for you" lucky smirked as she waved goodbye, before a lighting bolt struck from the celling hitting her and when the lightning stopped she was gone. the vikings stared in awe.

"oh by the way" lucky's voice rang out through the theater making the vikings and dragons jump. "i'll be here to answer any questions, just call out and i'm there in a flash" as she said flash a lightning bolt struck the white screen, but leaving it undamaged.

"ladies, gentlemen, dragons and vikings i present the movie ... how to train your dragon!" lucky said as the screen lit up with a man on a moon with a type of fidhing rod.

"WAIT!" a voice yelled, the vikings looked to the source of the voice to find it belonged to snotlout, "What's a movie?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>A.N: WOOHOOO first chapter! <strong>_

_**sorry if it's short but remember i am new to all of this :)**_

_**remember if any ideas come to mind please tell me!**_

_**thnx**_


	2. Chapter 2

FADE IN: **EXT. NORTH SEA/VILLAGE - NIGHT** **We skim above a dark, wild ocean. The camera turns toward a** **lone island, Berk. It is a gigantic shard of rock jutting** **straight out of the water.** **HICCUP (V.O.)** **This, is Berk.** The vikings jumped when hiccup's voice echoed around the room. "What is this?" gobber questioned. "this is a movie, and hiccup's voice is a voice over" lucky replied "great we get to hear more of useless's voice" snotlout said smugly hiccup frowned slightly at the comment. **HICCUP (V.O)** **It's twelve days** **North of hopeless, and a few** **degrees South of freezing to death.** **It's located solidly on the** **meridian of misery.** The dragons gave their version of a laugh because they knew it was true. the vikings however were shocked at how hiccup was describing their home. _HOW DARE HE?! Berk is not that bad... is it? _the vikings thought. **The camera drifts over rolling hills to reveal a small** **village nestled on an outcropping of sea mounts.** **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)** **My village. In a word, sturdy.** **And it's been here for seven** **generations, but every single** **building is new.** "Well all our buildings wouldn't have to be new if these monsters didn't burn them down!" stoic yelled hiccup growled slightly under his breath but although no human heard him, it doesn't mean the dragons didn't _why would he be angry, all the vikings hate us! don't they? _while the dragons were still confused over the small boys actions, the rest of the audience continued watching the movie. **The camera drifts closer, circling.** **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)** **We have fishing, hunting, and a** **charming view of the sunsets. The** **only problems are the pests.** The vikings grew angry at the mention of their so called _Pests._ **HICCUP (V.O)** **see, most places have mice or mosquitos. We have...** **Sheep graze peacefully on a hillside. Suddenly one is** **snatched.** **CUT TO:** **INT. STOICK'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS** **A door is pulled open... as a DRAGON swoops directly toward** **it, BLASTING FIRE. The door is SLAMMED. The fire shoots** **through the slats of wood, illuminating HICCUP, a gangly** **teenage Viking.**

Everyone laughed at hiccup's terrified expression, while hiccup slightly frowned. yeah he admits he does look hilarious but truth be told. he was terrified.

**HICCUP** **...dragons.** **EXT. STOICK'S HOUSE** **He reopens the sizzling door, as leaps off of the front** **porch. He weaves through the erupting mayhem as Vikings pour out of the buildings, ready for a** fight. Many vikings groan when hiccup steps outside his house, hiccup hearing this snuggles further into his beanbag and tries to inch closer to the dragons. "well i'm sorry that me getting out of the house to get to the forge for work is such a big problem" hiccup says quietly hoping nobody heard him. unfortunately the adult vikings heard this and a few snorted at him working while others looked down, for some of them have seen hiccup work at the forge and couldn't deny he was the best when gobber wasn't around. **HICCUP (V.O.)** **Most people would leave. Not us, We're Vikings.** the vikings cheered, "yeah were tough, strong and downright handsome" snotlout said glancing at astrid with a flirtatious smile, which was soon whiped off with a powerful punch to the stomach from the blonde viking. **HICCUP (V.O)** **We have stubbornness issues.** The vikings faces dropped, "oh and you don't?" stoic asked, hiccup smirked and gestured to the screen. **Vikings sound the alarm. Viking men and women pour out into** **the streets, axes in hand.** **ON HICCUP darting through alleys, staying under eaves, making** **his way through the battle.** "i must say lad, you're very good at dodging people 5 times your size." gobber spoke, hiccup turned to his mentor and father figure and smiled brightly. Stoic saw this exchange and couldn't help feel a bubble of jealousy at how relaxed they look with one another. **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)** **My name's Hiccup. Great name, I know. But it's not the worst. Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls.** "There's a worse name than hiccup?" snotlout laughed. "i don't know you tell me, SNOTLOUT?" hiccup hissed, shocking snotlout to silence making the teens (including hiccup unless i say) laugh. _dose hiccup not like his name? _stoic pondered. **HICCUP (V.O)** **Like our charming Viking demeanor** **wouldn't do that.** **Dragons sweep back and forth, dodging axes and blasting the** **Vikings who throw them. A burly warrior gets tossed in an** **explosion, knocking Hiccup to the ground.** **VIKING** **(FIERCE)** **Arghhhhh!** **(cheery, insane)** **Mornin'!** Everyone laughed at the said viking on the screen, "sorry lad, was a wee bit tipsy" said viking replied sheepishly. hiccup chuckled and waved him off. **Hiccup gets to his feet and continues to rush past gigantic** **men and women.** **HICCUP (V.O.)** **Meet the neighbors. Hoark the** **Haggard...** **HOARK** **What are you doing out!?** **HICCUP** **... Burnthair the Broad...** **BURNTHAIR** **Get inside!** **HICCUP** **... Phlegma the Fierce...** **PHLEGMA THE FIERCE** **Get back inside!** **HICCUP** **. Ack.** **He passes a silent ox of a viking, picking his ear.** **HICCUP (CONT'D)** **Yep, just Ack.** **Enter STOICK, the biggest Viking of all. He yanks Hiccup from** **the path of a strafing dragon and holds aloft to the crowd.** "congrats, you just proved you lift your teenaged son with one hand!" hiccup remarked sarcasticly, making all the vikings laugh while dragons eyes widen, _father?! no it can't possibly be! _all the dragons thought. **STOICK** **Hiccup!?** **(accusingly; to the crowd)** **What is he doing out again?!** **(TO HICCUP)** ** What are you doing out?! Get** ** inside!** "Well i was on my way to the forge" hiccup replied sadly to the stoick on the screen, stoick looked at his son hearing his comment and frowned. _He was going to the forge? _stoick, although slightly worried about hiccup's safety was glad his son could at least do SOMETHING during the raids of those demons. **The flames light up his scowling face and matted red beard.** **He sets Hiccup down and turns to the sky, searching.** **HICCUP (V.O.)** ** (IN AWE)** **That's Stoick the Vast. Chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby he popped a dragon's head clean off of its shoulders. Do I believe it?** **Stoick grabs a wooden cart and hurls it, knocking the strafing dragon out of the sky.** **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)** **Yes I do.** Stoick was proud that his son had believed what he could do, even if they were rumors. hiccup sunk back down into his beanbag trying to make himself smaller if possible at hi confession. _How could i ever think that was true? _hiccup thought. many of the vikings and dragons smiled at hiccup's loyalty to his father. **An EXPLOSION forces Vikings to DUCK. Stoick stands firm,** ** brushing flaming debris off of his shoulder.** **STOICK** **(barking; to his men)** **What have we got?** **VIKING #1** **Gronkles. Nadders. Zipplebacks. Oh, and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare.** **STOICK** **Any Night Furies?** **VIKING #1** **None so far.** _Come on toothless where are you? i need you, because once they see you and me. i'm dead. _Hiccup thought with a worried and tense expression that the vikings didn't miss _what's up with that boy? _the vikings thought, but continued watching when the next scene appeared on the screen. 


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: HEY GUYS!_ **i'm so sorry this is late. long story short as to why i haven't written it in a while.** **1. i'm a boarder** **2. i'm not allowed laptops so it's hard to write and keep a look out for the house mothers so i don't get it taken off me.** **3. i've had tests the whole last 3 weeks of school.** **But SCHOOL IS OVER! so during the next 2 weeks i'm going to try post more frequently to get this story finished. so i'm sorry for any disappointments.** **So without further or do...** **CHAPTER 3!** **_** Hiccup was still lost in his thoughts, the vikings noticed this and wondered. _What goes on in that of his? _They all thought as he was still lost in his own thoughts. he was only brought back when the next scene started to play on the silver screen **VIKING** **Hoist the torches!** **Massive flaming braziers are raised on poles, lighting up the night sky... and revealing swirling dragons of all types. Below, Hiccup crosses an open plaza and ducks into an open building with a tall chimney.** **INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - CONTINUOUS** **He crosses behind a counter, where a peg-legged, one-armed hulk of a Blacksmith reshapes blades with a hammer and tongs appendage.** "man gobber, you sure have a lot of appendages." astrid states, slightly grinning at the two limbed blacksmith. "well i do need them astrid" gobber replied proudly. "butttt, do they have be scatered everywhere, and left for me to pick up?" hiccup inputed. "it's a valuble lesson." gobber replies. "oh and what's that? that working with you teaches you how to become a maid?" hiccup asks sarcastically with a grin on his face. "i don't lad i think dragon training has changed your carrer options." Gobber statedd proudly, which made hiccup's grin slide off his face which wasn't gone unoticed by stoic who frowned at the action. **GOBBER** **Ah! Nice of you to join the party.** **I thought you'd been carried off.** "was that suppose to make me feel better?" hiccup questioned. "lad i speak nothing but the truth" gobber states "more or less" he mumbles under his breath. **Hiccup dons a leather apron and starts to put away Gobber's scattered appendages.** **HICCUP** **Who me? Nah, come on! I'm way too muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all this.** **Hiccup strikes a bodybuilder pose.** Everyone laughs at hiccup's pose, hiccup stands up and does the same pose, creating more laughter from the dragons and vikings. **GOBBER** **They need toothpicks, don't they?** still giddy from the previous scene the vikings laugh at gobbers remark, while the dragons slightly frown. _is there something wrong with this young?_ **Hiccup gets to work, transferring bent and chipped weapons to the forge as Vikings crowd the counter for replacements.** **HICCUP (V.O.)** **The meathead with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber. I've been his apprentice ever since I was little. Well...littler.** "Meathead? lad at least come up with something creative like your other remarks or inventions." gobber states. "well im sorry, next time we see a, movie?, i'll remind myself to come up better descriptions of people." hiccup sarcastically replied, earning laughs all around the room. **EXT. VILLAGE - CONTINUOUS** **ON STOICK** **STOICK** **We move to the lower defenses. We'll counter-attack with the catapults.** **Armed men rush past, flanking others who carry sheep to safety. Stoick follows up the rear as, overhead, a dragon strafes the rooftops with Napalm-like fire.** **HICCUP (V.O.) See? Old village. Lots and lots of new houses.** The dragons laugh at the damage that they had caused and the remark made just made it hillarious. meanwhile the vikings scowled at the dragons, _how dare they mock our villege!_**VIKING FIRE! ** **In response, the fire brigade charges through the plaza four TEENS, tugging a large wooden cask on wheels. From it, they fill buckets of water to douse the flames. One among them is a cute, energetic Vikin girl. ** **Hiccup leans out of the stall to watch her. HICCUP (V.O.) Oh and that's Fishlegs, Snotlout. The twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut. And... (DREAMY) Astrid. A SLOW-MOTION explosion erupts behind her, framing her in a sexy ball of fire. The others join her, looking awesome and heroic.** hiccup blushes furiously, while wolf whistle go around the room. Astrid also blushes lightly, hiding it by cupping her face with her hands and leaning on her knees.**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) Their job is so much cooler. ** **Hiccup tries to join them as they pass, but he's hooked by Gobber and hoisted back inside. HICCUP (CONT'D) (PLEADING) Ah, come on. Let me out, please. I need to make my mark. GOBBER Oh, you've made plenty of marks. All in the wrong places.** Many of the vikings groaned at some of their, delightful, experiences with hiccup's 'marks'**HICCUP Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date. GOBBER You can't lift a hammer. You can't swing an axe... ** **Gobber grabs a bola (iron balls connected by rope). GOBBER (CONT'D) ... you can't even throw one of these. ** **A Viking runs by and nabs it out of Gobber's hand, hurling it at a dive-bombing Gronkle. The bola binds its legs, sending it into a heavy crash.** Hiccup and the dragons wince, the dragons stare at this boy. _who is this child? why does he sympathies us? _**HICCUP (ready with the answer) Okay fine, but... ** **He rushes to the back corner of the stall and presents a bizarre, wheel barrow-like contraption. HICCUP (CONT'D) ... this will throw it for me. ** **Hiccup OPENS the hinged lid of the device. An arm springs up, equipped with twin bows. They prematurely launch a bola, narrowly missing Gobber... and taking out a Viking at the counter.** "sorry about that." hICCUP apologizes, the vikings and dragons laugh at the injury. "hahha not to worry lad." the said viking replies smiling happily. tuffnut gazes at the bola launcher. "AWESOME! hit me next with it!" tuffnut yells at hiccup, "no me!" ruffnut argues. **VIKING Arggh! GOBBER See, now this right here is what I'm talking about. HICCUP Mild calibration issue. GOBBER Hiccup. If you ever want to get out there to fight dragons, you need to stop all... ** **Gobber gestures in Hiccup's general direction. GOBBER (CONT'D) ... this.** Everyone laughs at Gobber's 'Pep talk'**HICCUP (ASTONISHED) But... you just pointed to all of me. GOBBER Yes! That's it! Stop being all of you. ** "Was that supposed to make me feel better?" Hiccup asked, "lad you should know i always give the best advice." gobber replied smiling. The teens and hiccup burst into laughter, and couldn't stop until they finally noticed gobber's death stare.**HICCUP (THREATENING) Ohhhh... GOBBER (MIMICKING) Ohhhhh, yes. HICCUP You, sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much, raw...Vikingness contained. (BEAT) There will be consequences! ** **Gobber tosses him a sword. GOBBER I'll take my chances. Sword. Sharpen. Now. ** **Hiccup takes it begrudgingly and lobs it onto the grinding wheel. He stews... fantasizing... HICCUP (V.O.) One day I'll get out there. Because killing a dragon is everything around here. EXT. VILLAGE - LOWER PLAINS - CONTINUOUS Nadders land, gathering like seagulls around a seeminglyvacant house. HICCUP (V.O.) A Nadder head is sure to get me at least noticed. ** **The Nadders clamber onto the building, tearing the roof and walls apart. Sheep pour out and SCATTER. ** The nadders, lift their heads higher and slightly bow to the dragons and vikings, making them all chuckle at their behaviour. **Elsewhere, hippo-like Gronckles pick drying racks clean of fish and fly off like loaded pelicans. HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) Gronckles are tough. Taking down one of those would definitely get me a girlfriend. ** The gronckles hover slightly and turn in circle giving a dragon smile, making the younger children smile and the vikings laugh at their behaviour. **A stealthy, snake-like dragon head peeks over a rooftop, breathing gas into a chimney. ** **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) A Zippelback? Exotic, exciting. Two heads, twice the status. ** **A second head pokes through the door and lights it. KABLAM!** **The two heads fly through the explosion, their necks zipping together to reveal a single body. ** **It flies past Stoick as he climbs to the top of a CATAPULT ** The zipplebacks raise their wings and showing off their body and heads looking like a pose. the vikings laughed at their reactions to the attention they were recieving. **TOWER. CATAPULT OPERATOR They found the sheep! STOICK (FRUSTRATED) Concentrate fire over the lower bank! CATAPULT OPERATOR Fire! ** **Boulders are catapulted at the corralling Nadders... Just as a huge red dragon whips past, spraying the base of the catapult with sticky fire. HICCUP (V.O.) And then there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire.** "how do you make it sound like they're harmless?" Stoic questioned his son. Hiccup just shrinks back into his seat shrugging. Stoic frowns at the action making him feel sad that his own son doesn't treat him like he treats gobber. **It emerges from the flames, climbing the catapult with a leering, toothy grin.** The monstrous nightmares in the dragon population of the room, get in a crouching position and setting their wings on fire creating a dangerous image.**STOICK Reload! I'll take care of this. ** **Stoick takes on the Nightmare, face to hammer. Suddenly, a LOUD BALLISTIC MOANING streaks overhead. The catapult crew ducks. INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - CONTINUOUS ON HICCUP, looking up from his work, reacting to the same sound. HICCUP (V.O.) But the ultimate prize is the dragon no one has ever seen. We call it the- VIKING Night Fury! Get down! ** **Vikings everywhere take shelter. The moaning sound BUILDS. ** Hiccup Smiles brightly at the familiar screeching sound of his best friend and the familiar reaction of seeing as night fury. **EXT. VILLAGE - CATAPULT - CONTINUOUS The Monstrous Nightmare suddenly stops fighting and takes flight. Stoick looks skyward. STOICK JUMP! ** **KABOOM! ** **The Catapult EXPLODES as though hit by an artillery shell... sending Stoick and the crew leaping for their lives. HICCUP (V.O.) This thing never steals food, never shows itself, and... ** **The sound recedes, leaving the crippled catapult in flames. HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) ...never misses. (BEAT) No one has ever killed a Night Fury. That's why I'm going to be the first.** Snotlout Bursts into laughter, "useless? kill a nightfury? you have got to be dying to believe that!" snotlout laughs. Hiccup sags a little, but thanks to keeping toothless a secret for a very long time, he had gotten quiet good at acting. his body may have saged but he was grinning ear to ear knowing that he ofr a matter of fact was the first person to shoot down a nightfury. Stoic, only seeing the back of hiccup, frowned at how much negativity and how much he let the other kids pick on him. _If only he was stronger, than he could take care of snotlout._ The Dragons were slightly annoyed at how the vikings treat their young._HOW DARE THEY! is this how hatchlings are raised, _the dragons thought,_no hatchling should live here! but why does he stay? _this thought was on all the dragons minds as they gazed at this child with wonder and curiosity as the next scene unfolded. 


End file.
